mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Riddle vs. Chris Clements
Matt Riddle was a late replacement for Siyar Bahadurzada. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five as Riddle landed a leg kick. He has a six-inch reach advantage, Clements landed a leg kick. Riddle shot for a single and got a trip to guard. Four fifteen as he passed to half-guard. He stood landing a one-two. They broke with four minutes. Riddle landed a counter right hook, he's southpaw. He landed a hard inside kick. Three thirty-five. Clements landed a right elbow and kneed the body. They clinched. Clements landed an uppercut. Three fifteen. They broke. Three minutes. Clements landed a good right hand. Riddle kneed the body twice as they clinched. Two thirty-five as they broke. They're banging now. Riddle landed a right hook and a nice body kick, Clements was hurt. The ref was giving him time, what? Josh Rosenthal thought it was groin, it was liver. Wow... They kept going. Clements was still hurt. Riddle landed a jab and a jab and ate a right to the body. Riddle worked a single, got a trip to guard, two big right elbows. One thirty-five. "Square him up!" Riddle landed four vicious right elbows. One fifteen as he passed to half-guard, left elbow, big right elbow. One minute. Clements stood eating a high knee. Riddle worked a double, Clements sprawled well. Riddle took the back beautifully with both hooks, went to half-guard. Thirty-five. Riddle let him up. Fifteen. Clements landed an uppercut and a big right. Clements stuffed a single sprawling. The first round ended. 10-9 Riddle, they clasped hands before heading back to their corners. Clements had a mouse under his right eye. "Don't try to take his head off, Chris. You just have to touch him." The second round began and they touched gloves. Clements landed a leg kick and ate a hard body kick to the same spot. Four thirty-five as Clements landed a front kick and a hard spinning back kick, stuffed a single to the clinch. Riddle worked a single and Clements hit a switch, Riddle defended getting to half-guard with four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Riddle had the back with one hook. He had the other hook now. Three thirty-five, body triangle. Riddle worked rights to the body and several to the face. More upstairs. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining. Riddle was setting up an arm triangle. He lost it. Two thirty-five. Rights upstairs again. To the body now. Upstairs again. Clements elbowed the thigh, a powerful right elbow back to Riddle's chin. Two fifteen remaining. Riddle landed some more rights with two minutes. He switched to half-guard and passed nicely to side control. He had the back again with a hook. One thirty-five with a left elbow backwards from Clements, five more. Wow. Another left elbow to the forehead there. Riddle kept the back. One fifteen. One minute as Clements stood to the standing back. They broke. The crowd cheered. Riddle landed a jab and ate a hard body kick. Thirty-five as Riddle dodged a spinning wheel kick. Clements stuffed a single sprawling. Fifteen as he stood over Riddle, ate an upkick, Riddle landed a right, Riddle landed five right elbows from the bottom, Clements landed two right elbows, the crowd roared as the second round ended, wow. 10-9 Riddle. Riddle was cut on the bridge of the nose. The third round began. Both men came out smiling as Riddle played to the crowd urging them on, they hugged. Clements landed a body kick there. He landed a right and stuffed asingle, that hurt, two big rights and a big knee to the body. Four thirty, they clinched. Riddle kneed the body there. Clements landed a right elbow. Four fifteen. They broke. Four minutes. Clements dodged a big high kick, landed a spinning back kick to the body. Three thirty-five as Riddle got a single-trip to half-guard. Three thirty. Riddle landed two left elbows. He tried a D'arce as they stood, kneed the head, they broke. Three fifteen. Riddle landed a big straight left, Clements missed a spinning back fist, Riddle had a standing arm triangle, got a trip and he had that from side control and Clements tapped, the crowd went nuts and so did Riddle, he landed rights and lefts, three of them one after another to the canvas. Wow he was ecstatic. Clements took a classy bow for the crowd there. Riddle stole the show at the UFC 149 post-fight press conference calling out British star Dan Hardy.